Pseudofolliculitis barbae (PFB) is a skin condition in which hair tends to become ingrown. As a consequence, a foreign-body type of inflammatory papule or pustule develops, which may then progress into a nodule or abscess. PFB is generally treated by applying a topical therapeutic agent to the infected area. In severe cases of untreated PFB, systemic antibiotics are used to treat secondary bacterial infection. While some of the prior art agents provide some relief by treating the inflammation and infection caused by PFB, they generally do not provide treatment or prevention of PFB.
Most of the therapeutic agents disclosed in the prior art include the use of topical compositions containing ingredients requiring a medical prescription, or drying and acidic agents which cause inflammatory reactions in some with sensitive skin, precluding usage for all skin types. Moreover, the prior art disclosures regarding shaving preparations require multiple treatment steps in addition to shaving. Applicant knows of nothing in the prior art that teaches the use of a shaving preparation of the present invention in a single treatment step prior to shaving.
The shaving preparations of the prior art used for the treatment of PFB have numerous disadvantages. For example the shaving preparations of the prior art must be applied to the affected skin area at least several hours prior to shaving, and require multiple treatment steps, which are impractical and inconvenient requirements. Moreover, the prior art shaving preparations generally require ingredients which cause skin irritations and other harmful side effects.
The shaving preparations of the present invention overcome the problems of the prior art in that, for example, they provide treatment and prevention of PFB without the need for multiple treatment steps, without the need for a medical prescription, and without the need to use ingredients which cause skin irritations and other harmful side effects. Moreover, the shaving preparations of the present invention provide an additional advantage over the prior art in that they may be applied to the area to be shaved immediately prior to shaving, thus eliminating the need to apply the composition several hours prior to shaving.